


Jealousness

by Matcha97



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the annual sports meet, Murasakibara was not happy that his girlfriend was helping another boy.<br/> He decided to take drastic measures, his jealousness is getting him. </p><p> </p><p>Jealous!Mukkun x Reader </p><p> </p><p>Based of a doujin I read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousness

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off Kurobasu + Kareshi Jealous.
> 
> Enjoy~

         It was the annual sports meet at Yosen High, all the students from freshman first years to senior third years were busy with their assigned events.

“Um…. Y/n-chan, could you help me with my bandanna? I tied it a little too tight.” (Boys name) asked.

“Sure.” She replied with a smile and helped the boy.

While helping (boys name), Murasakibara went up to her. He needs help too.

“Ne~ N/nchin, I can’t tie my bandanna. Please help me.” Murasakibara asked her.

“Just a second, I am helping (Boys name here).” She replied him.

The 2-meter tall basketball player clicked his tongue and barked at the poor boy.

“Go away. You’re an eye sore.”

“Wait a mi-“(Boys name) was cut off again, “I said you’re an eye sore.” Murasakibara sounded harsher.

 “Tch. Let’s go somewhere else.” Murasakibara took Y/n by the hand and dragged her to a quiet place at school.

 

**= Behind the school building =**

 

          Murasakibara was angry as he dragged Y/n. The H/c girl kept quiet as she waits for him to explain the whole situation.

Suddenly, Murasakibara stopped walking and the impact sent Y/n crashing into his back.

The purplette turned to her, he was not happy.

“Why are you smiling at other boys besides me?” He asked angrily.

“You don’t have to be amiable with them.”

Y/n kept quiet and listened to him rant.

“Even though we’re dating, you’re always dense about the situation you’re in. Every time I watched you casually talking to other boys. How do you think my feeling was?”

She was still not looking at him; Murasakibara huffed and placed his giant hand on her cheek to tilt her head upwards looking at him. 

“Do you know that feeling?” He asked.

     She gave him a sad look and it made him let go of her face and covered his slightly blushing face with his hads.

“Don’t give me that look. I… I am just worried that I would lose you to some idiot.” He mumbled out the last part.

_‘Next event would be the interclass relay. Would all the contestants please gather at the track filed now.’_

Murasakibara gave an annoyed look and huffed,

“I’ve got to go. It’s such a drag.”

Before leaving, Murasakibara pulled down the collar of Y/n’s t-shirt and bit her neck hard enough to leave a mark.

“A-Atsushi!” She gasped.

“Now those idiots would know you have a boyfriend already.” He proudly declared.

“I’ll be going for the relay. I’ll be counting on your cheers,”

He left Y/n blushing like a red tomato as he leaves for the replay.

“Atsushi you big idiot.” Y/n softly mumbled.

 

**The End**


End file.
